New Life on Coronation Street
by FanGirlMott
Summary: Life before Weatherfield wasn't the best for Michelle, so maybe a move could improve her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fanfiction starting before Michelle moved to Coronation Street. Please share and leave a review. Aby x**

I can't believe this is happening, I didn't know what I was going to do. He can't be gone, he can't be. I sat there shaking, tears streaming down my face. How was I going to go on without him? I was sat at the hospital with my mum and dad on either side of me, my mum had hold of my hands trying to comfort me while my dad had his arm around me. I was just staring at the floor hoping it was all just a dream. I saw two people walking over to me but it was all just a blur from the tears building up in my eyes.

'I'm so sorry Michelle' I worked out who it was so I stood up and threw my arms around him. Liam was always there for me, protecting me. It sounded like he was apologising for something, but I didn't care at the minute. I stood there helpless in his arms as he tried to make me feel better. I slumped back into the chair and more tears feel down my face.

'Michelle Connor' I heard my name. I looked up at the figure stood in front of the family and nodded. She handed me a bag with a watch, wallet and phone in. I was still shaking. I watched as the figure walked away leaving me alone with my family. My mum wiped away my tears so I could see a bit clearer.

'Mum…' I said still shaking

'Yeah Chelle' My mum said still holding my hands

'Ho…How am I going to tell Ryan' I said stuttering

'We can do it together darling' My dad said, I leant into his body as he hugged me

We waited for everyone to be ready and we made our way home. I was silent the whole way home, not wanting to talk just thinking about the past. All the memories we had shared. Liam had sat next to me in the car, and I rested my head on his shoulder as my mind kept flashing through the memories. The happy times we had spent together. My other man sat on the other side of me staring out the window. We finally pulled up at home, and I got out the car. I walked up the path to the door, I could hear my son inside the house laughing with his auntie Carla. I loved his little laugh, I didn't want to stop it. I put my hand on the door handle to go into the front room when I froze, I was about to do the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I felt my mum put her arms around me and we walked in, and Carla left us alone.

My eyes were still blotchy and red from when I had been crying at the hospital and in the car. I sat down on the sofa and my mum put Ryan on my knee before sitting beside me. I looked at my son in the eye then burst into tears once again.

'Mum, what's wrong?' Ryan asked me, I couldn't talk. I didn't know how I was going to tell him.

'Ryan...there's something I have to tell you' I said wiping away there tears

'Where's dad?' Ryan asked, he loved his dad. He was his little shadow.

'Ry…'I tried to tell him but I just burst into tears again

'Ryan, your dad was in an accident last night' My mum told him

'Is he okay?' Ryan asked looking at his grandma then at me

'No, he's not. He died' She told him, as the words left her mouth I cried again. I looked at my son, still sat on my knee.

'Mummy' Ryan said

'I'm so sorry' I said crying and pulling him into a hug. I could hear him start to cry.

'Will I…ever see him again?' Ryan asked, with tears falling down his face too

'No baby, but he will always be looking over you babe. He's going to be in the sky sat on his cloud watching you, he will always love you Ryan' I said trying to help him

'I miss him mum' Ryan said

'So, do I Ryan, so do I' I said placing a kiss on his head 'Let's get you up to bed'

'Can I sleep with you mum?'

'Of course, darling' I stood up and picked up Ryan and took him upstairs. I went into my room and saw the picture of me and Dean when I was pregnant with Ryan and I put it beside my bed. Ryan went into his room to get changed and came into my room with a teddy dinosaur. That teddy was the teddy Dean bought when Ryan was born. He climbed up onto the bed and lay down beside me.

Ryan eventually fell asleep clutching hold of the teddy while I lay there awake, still thinking about Dean. Still hoping it was all just a dream and that I would wake up soon. I lay there all night staring at the picture, looking at how happy we were, while spinning my ring around my finger. Before I knew it, it was morning so I looked over at Ryan who was still asleep so I got up and went downstairs.

I went into the front room and saw my mum and dad sat at the table. I sat down on the couch and rested my chin on my knees. I just stared at the floor, not knowing what to do next. Liam came into the room and sat beside me.

'How you feeling?' He asked me

'Numb' I answered still staring at the floor 'Confused'

'It'll get better Michelle' My dad said

'Where's Ryan?' My mum asked

'Err, he's in my bed' I said

'How am I going to get through this?' I said starting to tear up

'Aww Chelle. We are all by your side, we are all going to help you through this' Liam said

'Ryan adored Dean'

'He did Michelle, Dean loved you both so much' My mum reassured me

'Michelle, we need to talk about his funeral' My dad said walking over followed by my mum

'I know' I took the cup of tea from my mum 'I just want to get it over with'

'Shall I call the vicar to come over and we can talk through it?' My mum asked me, so I just nodded

I didn't want to get dressed, there wasn't much point. I wasn't going to leave the house and I didn't want to see anyone. An hour later the vicar had got here and he were discussing the funeral. We planned for the funeral to be in 3 days. I spent the next three days sat on the sofa just watching the world go by. I was dreading the funeral, I didn't know how I was going to get through it.

It was the morning of the funeral, I woke up and went into Ryan's room where he was still asleep. I watched him sleep for a minute before going in and waking him up. I was advised by the vicar to let Ryan come to the funeral so he could grieve. I had a shower and put a black dress on with a pair of black heels while my mum got Ryan ready in a little suit. Once I was ready I came down and went into the front room with Liam, Paul, Carla, Ryan and my parents. The vicar knocked on the door, we all went out got into the car and made our way to the church.

Paul, Liam, my dad and cousin Tom carried the coffin into the church to the front. I followed then hand in hand with Ryan and my mum.

'In life, our brother Dean cherished the gospel of Christ, make Christ now greet you with these words of eternal life. In baptism, our brother Dean received the sign on the lord may he now share in Christ victory out life and death. I'd like to welcome you all to this sad occasion, we are gathered here to say goodbye to a dearly loved member of our community. We will be praying for the soul of our bother Dean celebrating his life and offering prayers to people he leaves behind; wife Michelle, son Ryan, brothers in law Liam and Paul and all the others he loved' The priest said. I couldn't contain my tears so they began to fall from my eyes.

I sat holding my sons hand as he was crying too.

'Dean's brother in law Liam would like to say a few words' Liam stood up and walked to the front, I was thankful that Liam wanted to say something, he was always so close to Dean

'Dean. I first met you at primary school when you threw that ball at my head. Ever since then we have been best friends, then when you had that party and you invited my sister I knew it would end happily. That was the day you first met and kissed my sister and it was the start of true love. We are all going to miss you so much mate, just make sure that you are always looking over that little son of yours. I love you Dean' Liam said and started to cry. He came and sat back down

'Now Deans wife Michelle, would like to say something' I heard my name and knew I had to walk up to the front. I stood behind the podium and looked at everybody, all their eyes locked on me. I looked down at Ryan who was buried into my mother's arms.

'When I heard the words that you had gone, my heart broke. You are the only man I've ever loved, and I will love you forever. You're the reason I have the most beautiful son in the world, and we are going to do whatever we can to make you proud. I am so blessed to have known you Dean, you have made me happier than wat I could have ever imagined. I hope you are always looking over Ryan, making sure that he is okay' I said before running back to my seat, I placed a kiss on the side of Ryan's head and tried to dry my tears.

I sat there for the rest of the funeral, not really taking in anything that the priest was saying. I just wanted this day to be over with. Once we finally got home, I sat in the front room with my family.

'It was a lovely ceremony' Paul said

'Yeah, it was. The priest did a lovely job' My mum said 'and Liam, your speech was lovely'

'Thanks mum, I just wanted to do him proud'

'So Chelle, what are you going to do now?' My dad asked me

'I don't know, but I can't stay round here'

'What?' Carla asked

'I can't stay around here. It's too hard, too many memories'

'Where are, you going to go?' My dad asked

'I've been looking and Weatherfield looks nice'

'Weatherfield? Where's that?' Liam asked

'Manchester, England'

'England!' My mum cried 'I know you've been through a lot darling but you don't need to move that far away'

'I want to mum, I want a new start' I told her before hearing Ryan crying upstairs so I went up

'Barry please tell me you're going to stop her' Helen said

'If she wants to move then she can do. She's an adult Helen, I understand what she wants'

'Barry! You're going to let her move away?'

'Mum I'll move with her. Keep an eye on her' Paul said 'We can expand the business there too'

'Looks like I'm going too then' Carla moaned

'I'm coming too then' Liam said

I had calmed Ryan down and I was stood on the other side of the door listening to my family talk about me.

'I want to look after her though, she's my daughter' My mum said

'It will be good for her Hel' My dad said

'We will look after her mum' Liam said

'Come on Helen, look at it from her point of view. She has just lost her husband, her sons father. They met here, got married here, had their baby here. She won't be able to go down the street without someone saying something or seeing a spot where they shared a memory. She needs to go babe, it will be good for her' My dad said

'Thank you, dad' I said walking in

'You heard that?' My dad asked me

'Yeah, dads right mum. Me and Ryan need a new start' I said walking over to my mum

'I'm going to miss you darling' She said taking hold of my hands

'But I don't need looking after' I said looking at my brothers

'Fine Chelle' Paul said

'When are you going?' My dad asked me

'I've booked me a ticket for tomorrow, to find a place and a job. Then I'll come back for Ryan'

'Tomorrow?' My mum said

'Yeah, I need to get away from here' I said before walking out the room and going upstairs to start packing my stuff. I was going to take half my things with me tomorrow, go over find me and Ryan a flat then find myself a job. Then I'll come back get the rest of my things and come back with Ryan. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day while I packed my things.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up and took my things downstairs, my flight was booked for 11am so I needed to get going. I took my things outside to the taxi while my family all came out. I put my things in the boot and walked over to them.

'I'm going to miss you Chelle' Carla said before giving me a hug, we weren't the best of friends but we had always been there for each other.

'See you when you come back' Liam said before hugging me, Paul didn't do emotion so he just gave me a hug.

I walked over to my parents who were stood either side of Ryan.

'We're so proud of you Chelle, and we love you so much. Make sure you phone when you get there' My dad said before placing a kiss on my head

'My youngest, moving away. I always thought you would be the one to stay here forever. We will keep an eye on Ryan till you come back' Mum said before pulling me into a hug. I leant down eye to eye level with my son

'Right mummy is just going away for a few days Ry, then I will be back. Me and you are going to have a new start, somewhere new' I kissed him on the head, pulled him into a hug then stood up.

'I love you all so much' I said before getting in my taxi and driving away. It was killing me having to leave my son alone so soon after everything that had happened. I got my flight on time and we flew to Manchester. I spent that night in a B&B before going to the estate agents to find a flat, I found one reasonably priced with 2 bedrooms on Coronation Street. I went to look at it, it was just what we needed, I placed a deposit then went job hunting. I heard that a band were looking for a singer, so I phoned and placed an audition.

It was the day of the audition I got ready and made my way to the bar. I could hear another woman auditioning through the doors, she was good. Hopefully they would think I was better so I could finally move away from Ireland. I plucked up the courage and walked in, to watch her sing. I stood at the back waiting for her to finish.

'Follow that as they say, Michelle am not too late, am I?' I said hiding my fear

'No, you're just in time, skin of your teeth. Don't suppose you have your backing tapes with you?' The guy asked me

'No sorry, I haven't really done one of these before. Is it alright if I just belt out a few songs on my own?' I asked him, I had already messed up. Surely, they weren't going to want me

'Well everybody else has' He said this then I made my way up to the stage. I put my bag down and began to sing. I sang a few songs, thankfully the liked me. I got the gig.

I went back to my new flat and started to make it feel like home. I started to decorate Ryan's room with a light blue paint and put in the furniture. I sorted out my room and was putting my clothes in my wardrobe, as I pulled out a jumper and photo fame fell out onto the floor. It was the picture I put beside my bed after Dean had died, I put it back beside my bed. Once our bedrooms where done I started doing the front room and kitchen. The wallpaper in there was nice so I left it. I placed some pictures on the window frame, there was one of me and Ryan, me and Dean and Dean and Ryan, then some more of the rest of the family. I wanted it to feel like home before Ryan moved in. I decided that I would go out to the local pub and get to know some of the people.

I got changed and made my way over, as I walked in the first face I saw was someone that I recognised. It was the guy from the audition.

'Michelle?' He said as I walked in

'Vernon, small world'

'Yes, it is. Welcome to the Rovers' He said as I walked over

'What are you doing here?' I asked, he obviously lived local thankfully.

'I live here. My other half and her son own the place. Speaking of the devil. Meet the owner' He said as another man walked over

'Hi, I'm Michelle' I said introducing myself to the man

'Hi…I'm err. Steve. Steve McDonald' He said holding his hand out, so I shook his hand 'This is my pub'

'Oh nice, well it's nice to meet you'

'You new around here?' He asked me, he was very friendly and I must say he was alright looking. But I didn't want to think that way, not so soon after Dean.

'Er, yeah. Just moved over from Ireland' I said, as Vernon walked off to serve some customers

'Get sick of hearing the Irish accent?' He asked me joking

'Not really, something happened and I couldn't stick around' I said as my mind went back to Dean

'Ah right, well do you want a drink?' He asked me

'Yea please, red wine would be nice' I said, I was going back to Ireland in two days to get Ryan and bring him over

'Coming right up' He said walking away and pouring me a glass, he walked back over and handed me the glass 'It's on the house'

'Oh, thanks' I said

'So, you got any family with you?' He said taking a seat next to me in one of the booths, he was a nice man. I was happy to get to know him and that we could be friends.

'Not really, going back to Ireland to get my son tomorrow. I wanted to come over to find a place and a job before I brought him over' I told him, I felt comfortable talking to him even though I'd only just met him

'Aw nice. I've got a 2-year-old daughter, maybe they could be friends' He said

'My sons 9' I said 'I was a pretty young mum, as you could probably tell'

'That's nice, is his father coming over?'

'Er no. He…he died a few days ago' I said trying not to tear up

'Oh, I'm sorry, I always put my foot in it' Steve said apologising

'It's alright. You didn't know'

'Have you found yourself a job?' He asked me changing the subject

'I've got a singing gig with Vernon but I don't think it's going to pay the bills' I said

'Well you can do a few shifts here if you like' He offered me

'Aw really Steve, I'd love that. Thanks' I said offering him a smile

I spent the next few hours sat in the same booth talking to Steve, getting to know each other. I could work out who had, had the most dramatic past. He'd been married twice already and had a baby with another woman, but that didn't put me off him. He made me laugh, for a few hours I felt like I'd lived on this street for years. I knew me and Steve would be good friends, but deep down I felt like I was betraying Dean.

I left the pub and went back to my flat, I was slightly drunk and needed to get to bed. I was up early in the morning again to get a flight back to Ireland. I felt bad taking Ryan away from his family but it was what we needed, to get away from all the memories and the people.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a banging headache. I turned over and saw the clock, I was late. I jumped out of bed threw on some clothes and got a taxi to the airport, I only just made my flight. Once we landed in Ireland, I got another taxi to my parent's house.

'Hello' I said walking into the front room

'Oh Michelle' My mum said walking over and pulling me into a hug

'Mum!' Ryan shouted running over and jumping at me so I picked him up

'Hey Ry, I've missed you' I said placing a kiss on his head

'Where have you been mum?'

'I went to find us a new home' I said sitting down and putting him on my knee 'Me and you are going to move, we are going to start again'

'Where?'

'In England, I found us a flat and I have decorated your room'

'When are we going?'

'Today, so let's go and get your stuff from upstairs and we can go'

'Okay' Ryan said before running upstairs

'Michelle…' My mum started

'Please don't mum, this is hard enough already'

'Then don't go'

'I have to for me, for Ryan. We need a new start. I found us a flat, I've got a job and I've made a friend' I told my mum before walking upstairs after Ryan. We packed his things then we brought it downstairs. I stood in the doorway of my room, the room that I had always lived in. I heard the taxi outside so I went down and put the things in the boot. Me and Ryan said an emotional goodbye to my parents and Liam and Paul, before getting in the taxi and setting off to start a new life. We got on our flight and shortly after landed in Manchester and made our way to our new home.

We unpacked the rest of our things then I took Ryan out to get some food from the Rovers. We sat down in a booth.

'So, Ry, what do you want to eat?'

'Hotpot' He replied to me

'I'll just be a minute then' I said walking up to the bar to order our food

'Hey Michelle' Steve said walking over

'Hey'

'What can I get you?' He asked smiling

'2 Hotpots, a glass of red wine and a coke please' I told him

'You hungry?'

'No cheeky, ones for Ryan. Remember I told you about him, my son'

'Oh yeah' He said 'I'll bring them over'

'Thanks' I said going back to the booth

Steve brought the drinks over and introduced himself to Ryan, then shortly after he brought over the two hotpots. We sat there and shared this moment together, creating the first memory in a new town. We had a few more drinks before heading back to the flat, Ryan had gone to bed and I was sat in the living room in front of the TV, I wasn't even watching it I was just staring into the world. I was sat in silence when I heard my phone go off, I grabbed my bag and found my phone inside. I hadn't used my phone since the night Dean died, there was going to be lots of text from family and friends sending their condolences. I scrolled through the messages deleting them all, then I saw that I had a voicemail. I listened to it, it was from Dean. I sat there listening:

 _'_ _Hi baby, I love you so much. I'm a bit drunk, I love you my baby, my Michelle'_

As the message ended, I was crying. That was the last thing he ever said to me and I missed the phone call. I should have answered that call, instead I was laughing with Carla. I was laughing while my husband died. I listening to the message a few more times before I heard a knock at the door. I dried my eyes then made my way to the door.

'Steve. What are you doing here?' I asked him as I opened the door

'You forgot this' He said handing me a bunch of flowers

'Steve…' I said leaning against the door frame

'Here take them' I took the flowers from him 'Can I come in? it's cold out here'

'Oh, err yeah course' I said opening the door wider for him to come in, we walked into the living room

'Where's Ryan?' He asked sitting down on the sofa

'He's in bed, it's been a long day for him' I said sitting down with two bottles of beer

'He seems like a good lad' Steve said taking a sip of the beer

'Yeah he is. He's had such a hard time recently' I said looking at the floor starting to tear up

'Michelle I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything' Steve said

'No Steve it's alright. I should have been a better mum to him'

'Hey hey, you are an amazing mum' Steve said taking hold of my hands 'Ryan is lucky to have you. No matter what has happened, you have been strong for that little boy in there'

'Thank you, Steve' I said looking up straight into Steve's eyes

'I'm just telling the truth Chelle' He said. I leant in for a kiss, and my lips hit his. We shared a kiss for a few seconds then I pulled away

'I can't...I can't do this Steve'

'No, it's my fault Michelle' He said

'Please don't think anything of it Steve. You're a really nice guy, it's just too soon after everything' I said trying to explain myself

'You don't have to explain yourself Michelle, I'll just go' He said getting up and leaving my flat. I sat there still for a moment before looking down at my hand and seeing my wedding ring, I started to cry once again. That's all it felt like I had done for the past few weeks. I picked up a photo of Dean, kissed it then went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to Ryan in my bed.

'Hey bud what's up?' I asked him sitting up

'I was sad' He said sitting next to me

'What about?'

'Daddy. I had a dream that I would never get to see him again and then you got taken from me' He said cuddling into my side

'Aww baby, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. I am going to be by your side forever Ryan' I said pulling him into a hug 'Do you want to know something?'

'What?'

'Tonight, look up into the night sky and the brightest star you see is your dad. He is shining up there just like he did when he was down here. He is up there looking over you, making sure are happy and protecting you' I reassured him

'I miss him mum' He said

'I miss him too babe, I miss him too' I said wiping away the tear that fell from my eye 'Right come on, we need to get ready. Your first day at school today'

We got out of bed and I made us both some breakfast, I made pancakes because they were Ryan and Dean favourite. I washed up while he went and got dressed, he came in in his new uniform. I took him to school then went to the Rovers to start my first shift. I wasn't looking forward to it after last night with Steve, but I had to do it. I walked in and Steve was stood behind the bar.

'Oh, hi Michelle, what are you doing here?' Steve asked as I walked in

'It's my first shift' I said walking up to the bar

'Oh yeah, well the tables need cleaning and the dart board needs dusting' He said avoiding eye contact

'Steve, can we talk?' I asked him, I didn't want it to be awkward between us

'Yeah sure' He said 'Now?' I nodded and sat down at one of the booths, and he came and joined me

'Steve, I need to apologise for yesterday. I didn't want to hurt you' I started

'It doesn't matter Chelle'

'Yes, it does Steve, I do really like you but I can't be in a relationship right now. It's too soon after Dean, I feel like I'm betraying him' I said taking hold of Steve's hand

'I understand Michelle, we can just leave it for now and talk when you feel more like yourself' Steve said

'If you don't want me to work here so it isn't awkward then I can…'

'Michelle, you don't have to do that. We can still be friends' Steve said 'I best change the barrels' He said leaving the booth and going into the cellar leaving me sat in the booth alone. Steve seemed to avoid me during my shift so when it was time for my break I went into the back room and phoned my mum to check how she was.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been living on the street for a week and me and Steve had tried to sort out the awkwardness between us. I had just gone on my break and I was enjoying a little relax, and having a drink.

'Michelle!' I heard Steve shout my name

'What?' I shouted back

'There's some people here that say they know you'

'Fine, I'm coming' I said putting down my glass and going through to the bar. As I walked in I immediately saw who it was.

'What are you doing here?' I said running over

'We are expanding our business' Liam said

'What to Weatherfield?' I said shocked

'Yeah, jeez. We thought you would be a bit happier to see us' Paul said

'Of course, I'm happy' I said running over and hugging them both 'I'm just shocked'

'Are you going introduce us?' Steve said

'Oh yeah. Steve these are my brother Paul and Liam' I said 'Liam, Paul this is Steve. Owner of this pub'

'Nice to you meet you' Liam said holding his hand out

'You too' Steve said shaking his hand

'Where's our Ry?' Paul said

'He's at school, then going to his mates after it' I told him, I was glad that Ryan was making friends.

'Can I pick him up?' Paul said

'Yeah sure, I think he will love that' I said 'Where's that lovely sister in law of mine?' I asked sarcastically

'She didn't want to come. Whether she comes in the future, I do not know' Paul said

'Right we better get going' Liam said 'We need to order machines for the factory and find a workforce'

'See you later then' I said as my brothers left the pub

'So, they are the famous Connor brothers you have told me about' Steve said

'Yep. And hurt me and they will kill you' I said laughing and going back into the back room. I finished my break and continued with my shift.

By the next day, I had finally met everyone from the street and was on first name basis with them all, and being a barmaid meant that I was told a lot of gossip about what was going on. I knew who to avoid, who spreads the rumours and who to go to if I need a haircut.

I hadn't been able to get Steve out my head since our little kiss last week. I still didn't know if I was ready for another relationship, but I wouldn't know if I didn't try. I really wanted someone to lie next to when I fall asleep and someone that will make me feel special. I didn't have a shift in the Rovers today so I thought I would get ready and go over and try to speak to him. Liam and Paul said they would keep an eye on Ryan for the night. I don't want to just go over there, so I needed a plan. I got ready as if I was going out with my mate and tell Steve that they cancelled on me. I put on a black sleeveless jumpsuit and some black heels and went over to the pub. I plucked up the courage and walked in and stood by the bar.

'Thought you weren't working tonight?' Sean said walking over to me, we had become good friends since I moved here

'No, I'm not, I'm meeting my friend here for a night out' I lied

'Ah nice' He said before walking off to serve a customer

I sat at the bar, looking at my phone. Then Steve walked over.

'Going anywhere nice?' He said

'Huh?' I asked, as I was distracted

'You. Looking very glammed up for this place, where you off?'

'Going out with a mate from school, just going into town' I said before looking down at my phone 'Oh great'

'What?' Steve asked

'My mates just cancelled, her babysitter isn't well' I lied convincingly

'Looks like you'll have to slum it in here instead' Steve said 'Drink?'

'Yeah why not'

'Red wine?' He asked knowing me so well already

'Make it a large' I told him 'Are you working tonight?'

'No, just getting this drink for you' He said passing me the glass of wine

'Want to join me?' I said

'Go on then, I'll just grab myself a pint and I'll come over' Steve said, so I walked over to the table and sat down. Not long after Steve came over and joined me.

'What you doing for New Year?' Steve asked me

'Not sure yet, don't know whether to go back to Ireland to see the parents'

'Well you could come here, we have a big party. Most of the street come, and it's usually a really good night'

'Yeah alright then, I'll take you up on that' I said taking a sip of the wine. We spent the next 2 hours sat here talking, sharing stories and he kept making me laugh. I hadn't laughed that much in such a long time. Me and Steve were a bit drunk, after all we had spent about 3 hours talking and drinking.

'I've got a nice bottle of expensive wine in the backroom. I am waiting for the right person to share it with and I think I've found her' Steve said obviously drunk 'Do you want to come through and have some?'

'Sounds good' I said smiling, then standing up with Steve and walked into the back room. I sat on the couch and took my shoes off as they were starting to really hurt my feet. Steve went into the kitchen, then came back in with two glasses and the bottle of wine.

'Thanks' I said as Steve handed me the glass

'Welcome' He said sitting down on the other end of the couch, as I took a sip of wine

'This is really gorgeous wine Steve' I said

'It's not the only gorgeous thing in the room' He said smiling at me

'Steve…' I said 'It's just the wine talking'

'No Michelle I mean it. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and I think I may be falling for you' He said making me smile, he moved closer on the couch and leant towards me. Within a few seconds our lips were locked, and we shared a kiss. After a few moments, we pulled apart and I looked at him in the eyes and smiled. I was finally starting to feel happy again. Steve stood up and took my hand, and we headed upstairs. We spent the night together, I think I had finally found someone to love and someone that loved me just as much as Dean did.

The next morning I woke up, I rolled over to see Steve lying awake.

'Morning' He said

'Morning' I muttered

'You okay?' He said holding his arm out for me to lie next to him

'Yeah, I'm feeling really happy' I said smiling

'I'm glad to hear that' He said placing a kiss on my head. I looked up at him and puckered my lips for a kiss.

'So, are we going to give this a go?' I asked him

'Yeah, but only if you're ready' He said. I looked down at my hand where my wedding ring still lay. I took off the ring and put it on my chain for my necklace so it could always be near my heart.

'I'm always going to love Dean obviously, but I am ready Steve. This was I can always have Dean near me but my finger is free of any rings for the future' I said. He smiled at me then we shared a kiss again.

'Do you want to keep this to ourselves for a bit, until we have told the people most important to us?' Steve asked

'What to make sure it works out?' I said, then started to giggle

'Well that as well' Steve said

'Alright then boyf' I said before getting up out of bed and going getting dressed. Since we decided to keep it a secret for a while I had to sneak out the pub. I snuck out and went home, just as I got in and managed to quickly get changed Ryan walked in with Liam.

'Hey Ry, you okay?' I asked my son as I walked out the bedroom

'Yeah, uncle Liam's in well cool' he said jumping onto the couch

'But I bet uncle Liam doesn't have…pancakes!' I said grabbing the plate on pancakes

'See that's where I fall down' Liam said laughing

'Thanks for having him Liam' I said

'Anytime, I love a good night in with my favourite nephew' He said

'I'm your only nephew' Ryan said eating a pancake

'That's why it's even better' Liam said 'Right I better get going'

'See you later' I said as my brother left the flat

'Ryan I have something I want to ask you' I said sitting down opposite him 'How do you feel about Steve?'

'He's funny' Ryan said still munching on his pancakes

'Well you might be seeing him a bit more' I said

'Is he moving in?' Ryan asked

'No. But he is going to be mummy boyfriend' I tried to break it to his carefully

'That's awesome, I'm glad you're happy mum' He said

'Aww thank you baby' I said smiling 'Just don't say anything to anyone Ry please'

'I won't'

'Thanks babe' We finished having breakfast together, then I dropped Ryan off at his friend Phil's house. They had become good friends, and were spending all their time together. I was happy that everything was wring out for us over here, I had a stable home and job, Ryan was happy and I think I had finally found love again. I was due to work later in the day so I had a shower and got ready.

'Hey' I said to Liz as I walked into the Rovers

'Glad you're here, I'm going on my break' She said walking off into the backroom

'Okay…' I put my bag under the bar and started serving punters.

'Hi Chelle' Steve said walking in behind me

'Hey' I said serving a customer, it was getting very busy as it was the lunchtime rush. Not long later my brother Paul walked in with Lloyd.

'Chelle, can we have two pints please' Paul asked

'Sure' I said pouring them their drinks, then I stood with them talking for a bit until Steve walked into the bar

'Steve!' Lloyd shouted

'Yeah?' Steve said walking over

'I have found the perfect woman for you' Lloyd said, but as he said this I tensed up

'What?' Steve asked, looking at me quickly

'I found someone for you. She has a good sense of humour, she's gorgeous, she uses the taxi firm all the time. You're meeting her here at 8. She's called…' Lloyd started telling him

'Lloyd!'

'What?'

'I don't want you to find me someone, I don't want to go on a date with someone' Steve said

'Steve this isn't like you. You hate being single, you've always said that to me' Lloyd said, I could tell that Steve was getting wound up by Lloyd

'I'm not single!' Steve shouted

'Oh really?' Paul laughed

'Who's the lucky lady?' I asked so they didn't suspect me

'She's the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, she is funny, loving and amazing' Hearing Steve say these things about me, I just wanted to kiss him

'Anyone we know?' Lloyd asked

'No, don't think so' Steve said

'Is she the real deal then?' Paul asked

'I think so' Steve said making me smile

'Do you love her?' Lloyd asking starting to make fun of him

'Yes, I do' Steve said. As I heard them words leave his lips I couldn't resist but kiss him. We shared a kiss then once we broke apart I saw Paul and Lloyd stood staring at us.

'Michelle…your lady is Michelle' Lloyd said

'Looks like it' Steve said with his arm around me

'I need a word with you Michelle' Paul said

'Fine' I said walking to the other side of the bar 'Go on'

'Do you not think your moving on too quickly. So soon after Dean' He said

'What do you want me to do Paul, spend the rest of my life moping around. I'm finally happy again Paul' I told him

'I just want to make sure you are happy'

'I am Paul. Of course, I will always love Dean and Steve knows that. But I want to be happy again, I've told Ryan before you ask and he's fine with it' I told him before walking back over to Steve and standing beside him watching Paul leave the pub.

'What happened?' Steve asked me

'He thought I was moving on too quickly' I told him 'I'm not thought Steve, I haven't felt like this since Dean'

Since everyone was going to find out about me and Steve we decided that we weren't going to keep it a secret anymore. At least this way we can walk down the street holding hands or tell each other that we love them. I think my life was finally on the up.


End file.
